Pensées pas si chastes que ça
by ItsQueenC
Summary: Jasper veut cette fille et il l'aura ...


* * *

Pensées pas si chastes que ça...

* * *

Jasper l'avait remarqué pas pour son odeur ( presque pas ) mais surtout pour son corps de déesse , son rire , sa voix . Natasha était tout ce qu'il devait éviter .Tout chez elle le faisait frémir , son seul but ; l'avoir pour lui tout seul . Il en avait l'occasion aujourd'hui , il avait deux heures de libre et ele aussi . Il ne serait pas difficile de la persuader de le rejoindre , elle craquait sur lui aussi , il l'avait sentie . Il l'attendait donc à la sortie de son cour , ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses épaules nues , ses yeux de chats se posèrent sur lui , un sourire fendi ses lèvres . Jasper lui sourit chaleuresment et lui tendit la main , elle s'en emparra avec joie . Ils couraient presques , comme des enfants . Jasper avait tout prévu , une classe jamais utilisée au troisième étage , et si quelqu'un arrivait Jasper sentirait ses émotions avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte . Ils sengoufrerent dans la salle et jasper ferma la porte et le bloqua avec une chaise . Elle attendait , le coeur battant la chamade . Jasper se retourna vivement vers elle , il l'embrassa langoureusement . Leurs langues jouaient comme si elles se connaissaient depuis longtemps , sa bouche était délicieuse . Jasper lâcha ses lèvres et descendit vers son cou qu'il picorait de baiser tandis que ses mains déboutonnait le corsage . Elle ne bougeait pas , son souffle sacadé par la montée de désir subite . Elle tressaillit quand ses mains froides frolèrent sa poitrine , Jasper caressait ses seins doucement mais avec sensualité . Il lui arracha ce qui restait du corsage et fit courir ses lèvres sur ses clavicules . Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa nuque , l'obligeant à poser son visage sur sa poitrine . Il se mit à mordiller le téton droit à travers le sous-vetement alors qu'il malaxait l'autre sein . Natasha ne put s'empecher de gémir , et de rejetter la tête en arrière . L'envie la submergait , Jasper le ressentit de plein fouet , il mordilla plus fort la faisant presque que crier . Elle en profita pour ouvrir un à un les boutons de sa chemise , dévoilant ainsi un torse mamoréen et parfait . Jasper se redressa , et glissa ses mains le long des genoux de sa proie , relevant sa jupe . Elle lui enleva sa chemise et posa ses mains sur sa ceinture . Jasper caressa les cuisses tendres et chaudes , remontant un peu plus à chaque fois . La jeune fille gémissait sous chcune de ses caresses . Soudain Jasper se fit plus entreprenant , il caressa son intimité , elle hoqueta . Elle le regarda et se mit à petrir sa poitrine pendant qu'il la caresserait de plus en plus vite . Il lui enleva sa jupe , petrissant ses fesses au passage . Il pressa ses cuisses comme pour lui demander de les ouvrir , ce qu'elle fit ouvertement . Il fit glisser le sous-vêtement , humide , et découvrit la partie la plus chaude de son corps . Tout doucement il pressa un doight sur son sexe gonflé de désir , elle gémit fortement , son corps tremblant . Jasper sourit . Il ressentait son désir par vague . Sa main gauche , occupée à caresser son intimité , l'autre saisit sa nuque et la forca à s'approcher de lui . Sa langue caressait les joues de la jeune fille , son souffle la faisait frissoner . Son doight entra en elle , puis suivit d'un deuxième , ils se mirent à bouger provoquant des tremblement chez elle . Jasper retira ses doight , couvert de son nectar , et les approcha de ses lèvres . Il les sucotta et caressa la joue de Natasha . Elle respirait difficilement mais elle réussit à descendre de son perchoir , se collant à son torse , ses mains gliserent vers son pantalon mais il l'interompit . Jasper la retourna brutalement . Ses maisn glisserent sur son dos pour arriver à sa poitrine qu'il malaxa , natasha reje ta sa tête sontre son torse , les cheveux collés à son front . Il embrassa son cou . Son pantalon qui le genait à present descendis , ainsi que son boxer qui le serrait un peu . Elle sentit son érection contre ses fesses , elle ne broncha pas alors que Jasper la caressait de plus en plus bas jusqu'a à atteindre à nouveau son sexe . Il la caressa et entama un va-et-vient dans son intimité , elle gémit son prénom , l'orgasme arrivant . Sans crier gare Jasper entra en elle . Elle cria . Il la prenait presque bestialement , ses hanches claquant contre ses reins . Son torse percutant son dos . La main qui était libre caressait sa nuque . Les mouvements se firent plus violents puis il déversa sa semence en elle , mélant son cri au sien . Natasha se releva et s'ecroula contre son torse . Jasper se retira et d'elle même , elle se positionna face à lui . Ses mains vagabonderent sur son torse , elle posa ses lèvres sur son torse sclutural . Elle lecha ses clavicules , elle decendit vers ses tétons et les mordilla . Il gémit tout en caressant son cuir chevelu . Natasha déposa de tendres baisers sur son torse , puis descendit jusqu'a son nombril qu'elle lecha . Alors qu'elle s'appretait à descendre encore , Jasper la releva et la porta . Elle positionna ses cuisses autour de sa taille . Il la posa sur le bureau , se plaçant au dessus . D'elle même Natasha se colla à lui et lui ouvrit les cuisses . Jasper entra à nouveau , elle gémit plus fort . Leurs corps étaient en sueur . A chaque coup de butoir , elle criait un peu plus . Jasper caressait ses seins , embrassait son cou . Natasha lacerrait son dos à grand coup de griffes , elle s'en fichait de se blesser . L'orgasme ne tarda pas à revenir . Ils joiurient ensemblent . Jasper retomba sur son corps de déesse , Natasha respirait difficilement . Son coeur battait la chamade . Le corps , magnifique , de Jasper s'étaot réchauffé . Il n'y avait plus rien de glacé . Il glissa un bras dans son dos et la releva doucement . Elle le regarda , ses yeux ambres brillaient comme jamais . Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et lui embrassa les lèvres . Sa main droite resta sur son épaule tandis que l'autre glissait vers ses seins , caressant son téton....

- Jasper !!!! Pourrait-tu éviter ce genre de pensées ??? s'écria Edward

Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Une petite review ... xD


End file.
